


What just happened

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Alternative unvierse, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Met in a bar, things proceed from there





	1. Chapter 1

I reached my hotel room in deep thought. I was thinking about Aaron, the guy I met tonight in the bar. He was the bartender. I had to leave before his shift ended. But I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since I left. He had been supporting, teasing and I was sure flirty with me.

I sat down in the white cushion sofa, stood in the middle of the room. Someone, a bartender had actually made me feel important last night. He had listened and made me feel special. And now he was gone. I thought about that for a while. Went into the partan bedroom, and looked at the empty bed, imagining… I undressed, took my grey jumper off, continued with my suit pants and sat down on the bed. 

I had been sat at the bar, watching the stranger barman all night. He turned out to be someone who had made me feel good, and who seemed to be interested in me. I wanted to call him but I suddenly realised I hadn’t asked for his number. I felt a rush of something resembling panic go through me. What if I wouldn’t see him again? I put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee. I realised I wanted more, and rushed downstairs. The elevator seemed to take forever. What if he had already left?

I ran towards the bar, fortunately it was only a block away. But I was in luck. I saw him locking up and he started walking in the other direction. I shouted out his name and got his attention. I started to walk as I tried to catch my breath while he waited. I moved in closer and I smiled.

He commented on me taking my time with things and all I could think about was his lips moving. I nodded and licked my own lips. I moved in closer “I forgot to do something before I left the bar”. He frowned and asked me if I needed him to open it back up, and I shook my head, smiling a little. I raised one of my shaky hands and put it on the side of his face, adding the other hand and moved in. “This Aaron, I forgot to do this”. I leaned in and kissed him.

His hand was suddenly on my arms and I deepend the kiss. My tongue explored his mouth, and my hands slid down his body, landing on his waist. We started swaying and the kiss deepened even more. It’s a first kiss, its fire and it’s all I ever wanted. His arms were around my neck. His body was vibrating and I could feel his heartbeats, they were almost as fast as mine.

We broke apart and I licked my lips again, tasting him, watching him bite his. I smile. “I wanted to do that as soon as I saw you”, I said, “there is something about you Aaron Livesy and I wanna know more about you. Where did you come from?” He seems to feel the same, because he answers breathlessly while rubbing his lips together, almost sending me mad “I was gonna ask you the same thing”. I feel on top of the world as I ask for his number. His answer makes me crumble. He shakes his head, but then he moves  
closer and I feel more than see him smirk. “If you wanna see me again then you’ll find me” he said and continued, “If I’m really worth your time and attention then I’ll see you again. I could be at the bar or I could be somewhere else. I have to go now. Good night Robert” I frowned, but I couldn’t help smiling. Who was this man, who was tilting his head at me, making me feel like this, while walking he was away. I looked down, and I tried to wrap my head around what just happened. 

When I looked up, he was gone. Like he was never here. What just happened I thought to myself? I turned to walk back to my flat. When I opened the door I suddenly I felt hollow. I decided to go to sleep, and try not to worry too much about what the morning and next day would bring me.

As I woke up from an exhausted sleep, when the alarm went off, I realised I’d slept less than 4 hours. I’d been tossing and turning, trying to keep all thoughts out of my head. Reliving yesterday’s highs, Aaron, and lows, losing a client for my firm, being called in for a meeting with my boss, not knowing why. In the end I had just put on the telly and let the noise from it calm my nerves and in the end help me drift off to sleep. As I rose from the bed, I felt a tug in my stomach of anticipation. Whatever happened during that meeting with my boss in a couple of hours. I was going to be back at that bar tonight.

As the day passed, so did my problems. My boss had calmed down since yesterday, he was annoyed with me losing a good client but he also knew I was his best salesman and had faith in the client coming back when he’d calmed down. In the afternoon I started to look at the clock more often. Wanting it to move faster so I could get back to the bar, and the enigma called Aaron. Was he real or had I just dreamt that attractive looks, those luscious lips and the fiery kiss? I wanted to know. I couldn’t wait to get back to the flat, maybe London wasn’t so lonely after all.  
*  
I had a sleepless night. Wondering what had got in to me, not giving Robert my phone number. But as I said. If it was important. He would have to find me. I looked around my tiny flat. I can hardly turn around in it. But it’s mine. I get dressed for the lunch shift at the bar. I hope he will show up. Even if I know the chances are he will not.

As my shift came to an end, he hadn’t shown and my stomach felt like it was in a knot. I took my coat and left for home. I was hungry, and dead on my feet, from the hard work. I left for home. Thinking of how my head had turned every time the door opened. The feeling of disappointment every time it wasn’t him. And of course it wasn’t. He had never turned up during a lunch shift during the short period I had been there.

As I walked down the street I decided to get some food from one of the take outs close to the flat. I was never very much for strange food, so I settled for one of the bigger chains selling regular fast food. As I walked out with my food, my pace had slowed down, with the weight of the brown paper bag, promising food, I started to walk home again. Suddenly I saw a blond tussle above square shoulders. They were walking the other way, back turned. I savoured the moment and checked the man out. Lovely backside. I could be all over that I thought with a wicked little smile. As I made it in to my building I didn’t really know which of the impulses I should follow, should I go up to him, make him notice me, that was what I really wanted. But my stomach’s growling noises won in the end, and I went up to the flat and ate my meal, decided to stay in for the night, as I was feeling exhausted, I fell asleep almost immediately after finishing my meal.

Waking up to my phone buzzing in the small hours of the night, I saw an unfamiliar number I let it ring out, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Turning to the phone again, I glanced at the time, 2:14. Who on earth would be calling me at this hour. I checked the phone again. There were 3 missed calls from the same number, and the little envelope in the corner indicated that there were some messages left on there too. I opened the phone again. 1 message, and one voicemail, from the same number. Someone wanted to get a hold of me. 

I decided to read the message first, to figure out if it left any clues. “You awake/Robert”. I froze. How had he got my number? I thought of the options of how, and changed to the options of what to do now. I read the message again, decided to listen to the voicemail. I hesitated. Wondered what it, or rather he was going to say. I shivered while calling the familiar number listening through the speakerphone “You have one new message” the recording said, and then the recognisable voice of Robert sounded through  
the apartment. He sounded unsure as he spoke. “Hi Aaron, I duped the girl in the bar to give me your number. I’m sorry. Hope I didn’t wake you” and with that he abruptly ended the call. I let the phone lay on my bed, a studio couch, and went in to the bathroom, to splash my face with cold water. I thought about it.

As I laid down again, I wrote a quick reply, “Am now” anxious for an answer. The reply didn’t wait. “Sorry, I just had to”. I looked at the short answer and wondered what it meant.  
*  
All day, I was thinking of him, such a nice name, Aaron. I went out to have dinner and thought I saw him, but it was probably just my imagination. As I came home that evening I looked in the mirror, a slight nervous tumble in my belly. Didn’t want to be too dressed up, and did want to look good. As I went to the bar, something stirred in my stomach. I felt anticipation build up. As I entered the bar I looked around. No Aaron. The anticipation turned to anxiety. I sat down in the same spot I had yesterday. There was a woman behind the bar tonight. I looked at her. Trying to figure out what to do.

As the evening moved on it became apparent that Aaron wouldn’t show. Maybe this was his night off. Maybe he’d quit. But I wouldn’t know unless someone told me, would I? I ordered another drink and tried to compose my face, a charming smile on my lips, and mustering a fake, interested sparkle in my eyes. Flirting with the barmaid wasn’t that hard. She was an easy going and probably quite experienced woman. I told her I hadn’t seen her there yesterday, and she told me about having the lunch shift. I tried to figure out how to get her to give me Aaron’s cell number. It wasn’t going to be easy, and it would take time. I had time.

In the end I pretended I couldn’t find my card, and asked her if someone had left it there or the bartender from last night had put it there. My luck continued as she called Aaron from her cell right beside me, giving me a clear view of her screen. I had my phone ready in my lap, and as she dialled, so did I. As soon as she turned her back, I put the number in my contacts, and put the phone away. Smiling. She turned around with an uneasy smile and told me there were no cards found yesterday. I shrugged my shoulders, and pulled out what I explained was my extra card, and settled my bill before I left.

I walked the block back to my flat, and sat down in the sofa. Looking in to the dark. I hadn’t turned the light on. I sat there a good 10 minutes without moving a muscle. I decided to send a message first. “You awake/Robert”. As I sent it, I decided it was way too creepy and called instead. No answer. I hung up, before I could leave a message. I tried to figure out what to say, and decided. I called again, and chickened out. Third time’s a charm. This time I managed to get the words out. 

There was no answer. I tried to not be disappointed. As I got up and paced the room. I decided to try to sleep, tomorrow would be hectic with meetings and paperwork. I undressed and showered. As I lay on my bed I felt overcome by tiredness. As time ticked forward I realised sleep was not coming. I couldn’t sleep. Anticipating an answer in the morning, dreading silence. My thoughts turned back to the kiss of the night before. I wanted more. I really wanted more. As my head got spinning away in fantasies I suddenly heard a buzzing from the bedside table. A knot formed immediately in my stomach. I couldn’t help myself as I reached for my phone. As I read the answer, a grin spread on my face. “Am now”. Before I could get a clear thought in my head, I had answered back “Sorry, I just had to”.

I leaned back into bed. Holding my phone in one hand, smiling. I’d found him. And he’d answered. The phone buzzed again, “the card?” it said. I blushed, and pressed typed a “yeah”. There was no answer. I started to stir. I sat up again, and rose, sat down, and tried to figure out what’s next. Suddenly the phone started buzzing again. Not the text buzz, the call buzz. I felt like a teenaged schoolgirl. Or at least what I thought a teenaged schoolgirl would feel like when her crush called the first time. I blushed and composed myself to answer the phone.

His voice flushed over me like a wave of heat. I couldn’t even make out the words. It sounded like he was apologising. I tried to concentrate. He was. He said he’d been asleep and that he didn’t wanna text. I accepted. Hearing his voice was way better than reading his words. But the phone was filled with silence. I tried to concentrate again. Had I missed something? “hu?” I said. “Did you want something” he asked. I blushed. I wanted him. I coughed and tried to clear my throat. “I wanted to see you” I answered, “and this was the next best thing”. It was his time to clear his throat and I could hear his breath. It was a little faster than before. “Oh” there was a brief pause, “Well, I have a lunch shift tomorrow too, so….” he left the sentence unfinished. “Text me where and when” I said, and ended the call. I regretted it immediately. But it was too late.

As I got back into bed I tried to restrain my breath and regain my heart to a steady pace. My mind was whirling. Inside my briefs there was a throbbing. I was a total mess. There was not much sleeping that night. I tossed and turned and didn’t find a comfortable way to doze off. In the end I fell asleep and slept a couple of hours. Waking up I went to the shower, and tried not to get too excited. I dressed in one of my best suits, it was maroon. I felt comfortable and handsome in it. I sat down and decided to  
get some work done waiting for a text that probably wouldn’t arrive for more than 6 hours. When the text finally came, I had gotten very little work done. But I recognized the place he’d suggested and headed there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing other stuff to get inspired for the other stuff I write.

He had sent me the texts pretty late, but I had called him in the middle of the night. I felt like an idiot. What had I thought about? He was probably drunk, but he had seemed quite sober, and OK with it, and I had got a date out of it. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach gathering and spreading all over. I hoped that he had been sober, so he’d remember what he’d said and promised, and that he would come when I texted him later when my shift was over. 

I had had a hard time sleeping the rest of the night, tossing and turning. Head filled with pictures of what might happen on our date. I wasn’t really up for work, but I got through the day without any complaints from neither customers nor colleagues, even if I got a few weird looks. I had no clue where I’d suggest we meet. In the end I suggested a quiet restaurant close to where I had seen him the day before. The answer on my text, came immediately, as if he had sat with the phone in his hand, waiting. It made me feel eager to meet him again. 

I headed over towards the restaurant after I had changed into my usual uniform of skinny black jeans, a black tee, and my black hoodie. I got a table in the back of the room, and ordered a pint while I was waiting. I didn’t have to wait long. He came in with a smirk, in a maroon suit. He looked like he owned the world. Something stirred in my stomach the butterflies were back. I felt a faint blush on my cheek. He looked around and spotted me, smiled a proper and wide smile, and came up to the table. “Hi” he said, and sat down in front of me. I smiled back. “So, you found me” I offered. His eyes sparkled “Well, I couldn’t resist your challenge and I really wanted to see you again” 

As the time went on, he turned out to be as interesting, sexy and cute as I remembered. He continued to flirt and I felt the tension increase. He was really hot. I could hardly concentrate on what he was saying, I only saw his lips move, and my head was filled with pictures of us kissing, and him using those lips for far more important things than talking, on me, in me. 

I suddenly realised that those lips were still, totally. I tried to focus, and look up. His eyes was on me. “Let’s pay up” he said and waved for the waiter to come over. He paid for the meal and told me to come. I rose and followed him. I didn’t even consider not to. I’d follow him anywhere by now. He walked out into the busy street, I realised it wasn’t even late afternoon yet. It didn’t matter. I followed him to a doorway, very close to the restaurant. I followed him went inside. There was an elevator he pressed the button. He looked at me while we waited. When it arrived he took my hand, and I followed him into it. Inside, he pounced me. His lips were on mine, his body against mine, him against me before I could blink. It was even better than I had anticipated. 

We almost didn’t get out of the elevator. The doors started closing, when we went to catch our breath, he suddenly pushed me out of it. Into the hallway. The frantic kissing continued. His hands was all over me. Mine all over him. Then they were gone. Just for half a minute, but I missed them. The wall behind me turned out to be a door and it disappeared I stumbled backwards into an apartment. He was all over me again, tongue down my throat, hands on my ass, pushing me towards the back of the apartment. 

The zipper of my hoodie was miraculously opened, and it started to disappear from my shoulders. My belt buckle opened. I don’t really know how it had happened, but I was stood with a naked Robert in front of me, clothes on the floor. I knew he had undressed me, his clothes were gone too, I must have ripped them off. Our lips still locked, our bodies trying to get as close as humanly possible. The room was dark, but I didn’t need light, my fingertips was exploring his body and ended up in his hair. He groaned as I tried to pull him even closer. 

I woke up with a jolt. Where was I? There was someone here with me spooning me. The memories hit me and I sighed content again. I snuggled in to the embrace and fell asleep again. 

The next time I woke up, it was to the smell of coffee. I felt unsure of myself. Should I try to get out as soon as possible, or linger. When I opened my eyes, my decision was made for me as Robert stood there with an unsure look on his face and two cups of coffee. I accepted one, and sat up in bed, he plonked down beside me. 

He looked as unsure as I felt. I concentrated on my coffee. He spoke up, “I’d like to continue see you”. I smiled at him “Yeah?” He blushed, “Yeah!” I put my coffee aside on the bedside table and turned to him. “I would like that very much” I snuck up really close to him “very much” I said before my lips found his again. 

I was kind of delirious when I arrived home, half an hour before I had to leave for tonight’s shift. I managed a quick shower, and a sarnie before I had to leave again. The night passed in a haze, until suddenly Robert arrived at the bar. He smirked, and ordered a pint. “So, you couldn’t stay away” I said with a wink. He nodded his head. “Right” was all he said. The last couple of hours of me working, we spent with easy relaxed bantering, between me serving customers. Then we left together and ended up in my flat, all over each other, again. 

This turned into some kind of routine on my late shifts, alternating between our flats. On my day shifts we met for dinner and sometimes, we’d do something together, other times, we just go to one of the flats, enjoying telly and each other’s bodies.   
*  
A month later we agreed, that this, what we had was a relationship. Robert wanted to meet my family, and for me to meet his sister. He had already met my best friend Adam, so we invited him, my mum and his sister for some kind of dinner at my place. It was a little awkward as Adam and Robert’s sister Vic, immediately took a shine to each other. My mum though. Well she’s not very friendly towards the boyfriends I have, in fact, she had only liked one of them, ever, which was why I wasn’t surprised, and I had warned Robert about it ahead.   
*  
Sometimes I think back on that first night in the bar, it had been a regular night, and I hadn’t thought that much about it, until Robert had come back when I locked the door, and kissed me. And how everything just seemed to click after that. That first kiss, I can still feel it on my lips. We still have such a close connection, and enjoy each other’s company. I remember the first time he told me he loved me, so sure of himself, still blushing. Soon after we had decided to move in together, since we spent all waking hours, when we didn’t work, and other, together anyway. He had been offered a position in another town, but he turned it down to be with me. I have only just taken up studying again, but I still have a part time job at the bar.


End file.
